


To Save One Of Their Own

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Canon Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Spaceships, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Wolfgang was kidnapped. The sensates and their friends try to get him back.





	To Save One Of Their Own

Amanita quietly observed planetoids and other space rocks they passed as the ship she was on slowly flew towards its next destination. 

The _Van Damn_ , named so by Capheus, who was a big fan of classic action movies, was a small, but exceptional spaceship. Amanita still couldn’t quite believe that she was there, helping her girlfriend and her family to save one of their own, who had been kidnapped a few days earlier. Oh, how she loved her life.

“Neets? Did you get a message from Riley?”

As soon as she heard the words, Amanita turned her head from the window to look at the big screen in front of her. She adjusted her earpiece and logged into the system to check the list of recent transmissions on the ship’s main computer, before scanning them to make sure they weren’t infected.

“Got it,” she answered, transferring all the files she had received to her personal computer right away. “I’ll work on decrypting everything when you all get back.”

“By the way, Will heard about a guy who might have an idea where Wolfgang was taken. I’m sending you his ID. Can you also find out where he is right now and let Will know?”

“Will do, love,” Amanita smiled at her girlfriend, before sighing quietly. “Hurry back, okay? I miss you already.”

“I will,” Nomi smiled back, a bit sadly, and Amanita wished she could wrap her arms around Nomi right then to comfort her.

“We’ll get him back,” she added after a while, and Nomi just nodded slowly.

Amanita saw the other woman touch the necklace Amanita had given her on their anniversary. “I know. I love you. I love you so, so much.”

“I love you, too.”

***

“How is she?” Amanita asked as she entered the infirmary a few hours later.

Kala looked up from her computer briefly, before grabbing a tablet from the desk and walking up to Sun, who was lying motionless on the bed.

“Still sleeping, but should wake up soon,” she answered, looking at the unconscious woman. “She should stay on the ship for the next few days, though. I want to make sure the antidote Rajan and I prepared works properly.”

Two days earlier the _Van Damn_ had been attacked by a group of rogue hunters, and Sun, with Will’s help, had been the one who defeated them all. At first everyone had assumed that the hunters had only wanted to steal the ship, but after the sensates had realized that they could not feel Sun’s presence anymore, they had started wondering if the attack could have had anything to do with Wolfgang’s kidnappers. Right away Kala and Rajan had started running tests to find out what had happened to Sun, and everyone was still impatiently waiting for the results.

The fact that Sun had been unconscious for the last two days only added to the stress the whole team was under. 

Glancing at Sun briefly, Amanita walked up to Kala and handed her a flash drive Lito had given her after he, Hernando, and Dani had came back from their trip to Amsterdam II. It was one of the planets where they had found information about people who had kidnapped Wolfgang, and Will was sure they were on the right track.

“Could you look at this? It’s a medical history of the guy the boys talked to. I talked to Will already, and he thinks the guy might have been upgraded with nanites, just like the guys who had attacked Sun. Maybe it’ll help us track him.”

“It might be difficult to find anything,” Kala took the flash drive and went back to her computer. “Using nanites is still illegal, so I wouldn’t be surprised if there were no traces of the procedure in the official records.”

“In the official ones, no, but who said those are official?” Amanita asked, and the other woman smiled slightly before turning her attention back to the data on the screen.

“Rajan and I will take a look at them later. So far we confirmed that the nanites were responsible for the temporary obstruction of Sun’s sensate abilities. As soon as they were out of her system, I could feel her again. Maybe that is how Wolfgang’s abilities are being blocked as well…”

It was pretty obvious that Kala was getting more and more worried every day, ever since they all lost contact with Wolfgang eight days ago. Amanita didn’t have to be a part of the cluster to see how difficult the last few days had been for her. Kala’s husband, Rajan, was there for her, but while it helped, it was obvious things would not get back to normal without Wolfgang there with them.

“Will and Riley found new leads. We won’t stop looking for Wolfgang,” Amanita squeezed Kala’s hand gently, and Kala squeezed back.

***

About a week later, when Capheus received new coordinates from Will and his friend Diego, he changed the _Van Damn_ ’s course to the space station LDN. That was where, according to their intel, the members of the Biologic Preservation Organization, an organization dedicated to eliminating all the sensates, were holding Wolfgang. They also confirmed that it was Whispers, a sensate who worked for the BPO, who was leading the whole operation. 

On the way to LDN, they picked up Will, Riley, Nomi, and Felix, Wolfgang’s best friend, who was determined to get Wolfgang back just as much as they were. The man brought with him a few weapons and software he thought the team might need, which Will and Amanita stored in their small armory right away.

Once they were back on the ship, safe, even if still nervous, it was easier for everyone to unwind, at least a little bit.

By that time Sun already regained consciousness, but even if she kept saying she was fine, and the sensates could feel that she indeed felt better, Kala still wanted her to stay off her feet at least until they reach the space station.

It was not difficult to notice how tough it was for all of the sensates to deal with Wolfgang’s absence, and with every day it was getting harder and harder. Amanita kept reassuring each of them, just like Bug, Hernando, Daniela, and Rajan did, but the longer the search took, the more the tension was getting to them, too.

Dani was the one who suggested taking a short break to just spend some time together, and Amanita supported her idea wholeheartedly. After everyone had a chance to get some rest, they went to the kitchen, where Dani, Nomi, and Hernando were preparing food and drinks.

Amanita had no idea how they managed to set everything up so quickly, but she learned very quickly that Dani was the best when it came to planning and organizing parties.

Soon, everyone was sitting by the table, enjoying the food and talking about how the next few days would look.

Amanita snuggled close to Nomi, her girlfriend’s closeness after a week of seeing each other only on the screens of their computers instantly made her feel better. With her head pillowed on Nomi’s shoulder, Amanita listened to Will and Riley talk about what they had found out.

“We’re pretty sure LDN is where the BPO is holding Wolfgang,” Will looked at his plate briefly, then turned his attention to Lito. “We saw a few posters of your latest movie on the pictures Bug sent us. Some people might recognize you there.”

“I had visited this station when I was shooting The Price of Life Is Death,” Lito grabbed a cherry tomato from Hernando’s plate and popped it into his mouth right away. “Maybe we could use that?”

“Wouldn’t that be dangerous?” Hernando, who stayed silent until now, looked at his lover worriedly. “If anyone realizes we’re searching for those people…”

“You do stand out quite a bit,” Riley smiled at Lito, and Capheus had to agree with her.

“You definitely do, man. So many people would want to see you!” 

“This is not a bad idea,” Sun took a sip of her tea before continuing. “While people focus on Lito, I could enter the building and find a computer. This way we might find out where exactly Wolfgang is being held. If the building is as protected as Bug had told us, we should also prepare some sort of a virus to compromise their computers.”

“I really think you should rest some more,” Kala looked at Sun worriedly. “Your body is still weak from the poison.”

“Kala’s right,” Will put down his fork. “You should recover first. I will play Lito’s bodyguard to keep an eye on everything, while Nomi can sneak into the BPO’s building. You’ll help her from here. She will send everything she finds to Amanita right away and then we’ll get back to the ship.”

“If our source was telling the truth, and we’re not walking into a trap,” Sun put her half-empty mug on the table. “I still think it would be easier for me to sneak in and leave unnoticed.”

“No, it’s fine, I can do it,” Nomi said right away, adjusting her glasses. “Lito’s appearance will be a good diversion. We could create some sort of an event where fans can meet him, to get as many people as possible there. If we set everything up close to the building, it would easier to sneak in there.”

“I could create a few vids and holo-posters to promote the event,” Amanita smiled, excited by the idea. “LDN is known for its competitive media, so we could use that to make this whole event really big. We’ll need to find you some clothes for the photoshoots, though.”

“Oh, that won’t be a problem at all,” Dani grinned, reaching for the tablet she always carried with her. “We have a few holo-programs that would work very, very well!”

While, Dani, Lito, and Hernando started discussing the details of the future photoshoot, and Riley, Will, Nomi, Sun, Capheus, and Felix talked about getting into the BPO’s building, Amanita looked at Kala, who was sitting quietly next to her, her head pillowed on Rajan’s shoulder. She barely touched her food. 

Putting one hand on Kala’s shoulder, Amanita moved closer to her friend.

“Everything will be alright, you’ll see. We’ll kick Whispers’ ass and get Wolfgang back,” she reassured Kala, and Rajan pressed a kiss to her wife’s head.

“I’ll do everything I can do to help, too,” he murmured, and when Kala raised her head to look at him, her eyes full of hope and gratitude, Amanita saw how much those words meant to the other woman.

They would do anything in their power to get Wolfgang back, and nothing would stop them.

***

Two days later, when the _Van Damn_ was far enough from the LDN station that they could safely assume that neither Whispers nor anyone else from the BPO was following them, everyone could finally relax.

Wolfgang was back with them, bruised and exhausted, but in one piece, Felix got shot in the arm, and Rajan was still a bit traumatized by everything he had seen, but other than that, everything was slowly going back to normal. Well, as normal as things could be for them all.

While almost everyone went to sleep, Amanita and Nomi decided to eat something and watch a few videos Amanita had downloaded earlier, and just enjoy themselves. As they entered the entertainment room, which was how Lito and Capheus liked to call the main room on the ship, they noticed that it was already occupied.

“Should we wake them up?” Amanita whispered, and Nomi bit her lower lip gently, clearly trying not to smile.

Kala, Wolfgang, and Rajan were lying on the biggest couch, soundly asleep. Kala’s arm was wrapped around Wolfgang’s chest protectively, her head resting on his shoulder. Rajan was lying behind his wife, one arm reaching around her to tangle his fingers with Wolfgang’s. 

All three of them went through so much in the last few weeks, and it was great to see them safe and finally together, though they still had a lot to discuss when it came to their relationship, Amanita imagined.

“Let them sleep,” Nomi finally replied, smiling at the sight. “We can go to our room.”

Amanita took hold of Nomi’s hand, and led them to their bedroom.

They all were finally where they were supposed to be, together. They didn’t need anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 24 of [Smallfandomfest](https://smallfandomfest.dreamwidth.org/), for the prompt Sense8, creator's choice - _"Space AU."_
> 
> Every fandom needs a space!AU, and as soon as I saw this prompt, I just knew it was calling to me. It's my first Sense8 fic, so I hope it's not too bad.


End file.
